Mascaras caídas
by BarbieEliz
Summary: Hook ahora es el Oscuro y quiere venganza...¿Cual es el punto mas debl de Emma Swan? Ese seria un buen inicio para su venganza...


_Hey! Bueno, les traigo esta historia SwanQueen…No soy totalmente fan del ship en la serie, donde no trago a Emma, pero en los fics me gustan mas jajajaja Debo decir que sin mi adorada **Lauinogaga** no la tendrían aquí, ella básicamente hizo que escribiera esta historia y me dio las ideas, amo escribir contigo, loca!jajajaja En fin, ojala les guste y dejen un par de reviews para saber su opinión._

* * *

 _"Mascaras caídas"_

Killian Hook ahora era el nuevo Oscuro. ¿Acaso no sonaba irónico? El hombre que paso gran parte de su vida odiando al ser Oscuro ahora lo era. Hook no podía dejar de pensar en ello, en odiar cada segundo que vivía siendo lo que tanto odiaba, hubiera preferido morir en lugar de estar así, siendo consumido por la rabia y el odio a sí mismo, odiando a quien lo había puesto en esa situación...Emma Swan. La Salvadora no pudo dejarlo morir, debió hacerlo, debió evitar actuar de una manera tan egoísta con todos y dejarlo morir, al menos así no se sentiría tan miserable como ahora. Hook estaba sentado frente a la casa de la familia Charming, con la mirada llena de rabia y odio, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía de solo pensar que ahora era lo que más había odiado en la vida. Nunca fue un héroe, nunca lo será, porque nunca se esforzó por redimirse totalmente, no podía, no quería...Frente a Emma se comportaba, se controlaba de no actuar mal pero en el fondo sabía que al primer impulso sucumbiría de nuevo a la maldad, no era tan fuerte como Regina, ella si se había esforzado por redimirse, el no. Él no era fuerte en ese sentido y ahora toda la Oscuridad estaba dentro de él, ahora él era el Oscuro...Y todo gracias a la mujer que decía amar, Emma Swan, la Salvadora. La misma mujer que ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos, solo que esta vez Hook estaba planeando como acabar con ella, como destruir todo lo que amaba, arruinar su felicidad y hacerla sentirse tan miserable y maldito como él. Iba a lograr que Emma Swan pagara las consecuencias de haberlo convertido en el Oscuro, iba a hacerla llorar por sus actos, por no dejarlo morir cuando pudo...Solo le faltaba encontrar la manera, como hacerla sufrir tanto como él estaba sufriendo ahora. Hook no apartaba su mirada de la casa y como si fuera un golpe de suerte encontró la respuesta, encontró la manera de hacer pagar a Emma. Hook tenso la mandíbula al ver a la alcaldesa de Storybrooke bajar de su auto y encaminarse a la casa de los Charming, la observo callado hasta verla desaparecer. La odiaba, nunca la había odiado hasta ahora...Hasta que se dio cuenta que todo era culpa suya, culpa de la Reina Malvada, de esa mujer que parecía destilar arrogancia y que siempre se las arreglaba para burlarse de él, odiaba su sonrisa de superioridad y odiaba el verla pasar frente a él sin darse cuenta de su presencia, pero sobre todo...Odiaba que ella era el motivo por el que Emma nunca lo amo.

-Larga vida a la Reina, señores.-murmuro Hook arrastrando las palabras en un susurro lleno de rabia y odio, sonriendo para sí mismo al decidirse a acabar con ella. Iba a destruir a Regina Mills y así haría sufrir a Emma Swan, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Era culpa de Regina, si Emma no se hubiera sacrificado para salvarla nada hubiera pasado. Era la mejor solución. Hook siempre se negó a ver lo evidente, a aceptar que Emma pudiera sentir algo por la Reina, era una locura siquiera pensar en ello...Pero así era, era la verdad. Emma se sacrificó por Regina y eso solo lo haría alguien por la persona que ama, y como si no fuera poco Emma le confió la daga a Regina, no a él, no al que se supone que era su novio, su amor verdadero. Emma prefirió confiar lo único que la controlaba a Regina, la arrogante alcaldesa que no dudo en aceptar la responsabilidad y ayudar a salvar a Emma.

* * *

Regina bajo de su auto con los pensamientos puestos solamente en Emma Swan, la reina no se detuvo en ningún momento hasta llegar a casa de los Charming, necesitaban hablar de lo que tendrían que hacer para mantener la seguridad de todos en Storybrooke, para mantener a salvo a Henry. La reina bajo de su auto sin notar la mirada llena de odio y rencor de Hook, quien la observaba a la distancia, ella camino con su habitual porte de superioridad, camino a paso firme para no detenerse a incendiar algo solo para desahogarse. Regina llego a casa de los Charming y no se molestó en tocar la puerta, se limitó a abrir la puerta y pasar sin más, sabía que la estaban esperando y lo confirmo cuando se topó con todos ahí. Blanca, David, Henry, Robín, Gold, Bella y por supuesto la causante de sus problemas, Emma Swan estaba ahí, ahora debía llamarla la Oscura.

-¡Al fin llegas, Regina!-se apresuró a recibirla Blanca, con un gesto de verdadero alivio al verla aparecer. Regina desvió su mirada a Emma, su semblante serio y duro, su cabello blanco y su ropa negra, sin duda la Oscura, aunque en el fondo Regina sabía que la Salvadora aún estaba en ella, solo era cuestión de encontrarla.

-Debía hacerlo, sin mi todos estarían perdidos, siempre tengo que arreglar los desastres que la familia Charming se toman la molestia de crear.-siseo Regina mirando duramente a Emma, aún seguía enojada por salvar a Hook a costa de la seguridad de todos, de su hijo en especial.

-No seas tan dura, Regina.-la regaño Robín en un susurro cálido cuando se acercó a ella para saludarla con un suave beso en los labios, un beso corto que sin saber por qué provoco que Emma tuviera que gruñir y desviar la mirada. Regina le sonrió levemente al arquero y tomo asiento junto a Henry y Robín, frente a ellos estaban Blanca y David, y al otro lado estaban Bella y Gold, Emma se encontraba al otro extremo de la mesa.

-Tu arrogancia en estos momentos no ayuda, Regina, si te marchas nadie te buscara.-siseo Emma con evidente molestia desde su lugar, la reina arqueo las cejas al mirarla, como si Emma fuera la más indicada para protestar.

-Estoy aquí para arreglar el desastre que tu causaste, Swan.-replico Regina con un tono frio, mirándola duramente.-Para asegurarme que tu novio de ojos pintados no haga locuras que pongan en peligro la ciudad donde vive mi hijo.-siseo Regina mirándola matadoramente, pero Emma no bajo la guardia y le sostuvo la mirada.

-No es momento de pelear, tenemos cosas que arreglar.-intervino Gold con su habitual semblante neutro, mirando a ambas mujeres a extremos opuestos contenerse a duras penas. Todos asintieron de acuerdo y el silencio reino en la casa por un par de minutos. Regina y Emma evitaron mirarse para no volver a caer en la tentación de irse una contra la otra y terminar diciendo cosas que hirieran aún más.

-Supongo que Gold tiene razón, tenemos que buscar una solución a todo esto y pensar que haremos con el Capitán Oscuridad rondando Storybrooke.-ironizo Regina con una sonrisa burlona y cínica que hizo que Emma sintiera deseos de lanzarle un hechizo. Regina noto como la rubia apretó los puños y sonrió aún más al saber que aun siendo la Oscura, lograba descontrolar a Emma Swan.

-No sabemos que pretende Hook, es claro que no sabemos que es lo que realmente hará, pero hay algo que sí está claro.-dijo Gold con seriedad, ganándose las miradas de todos.-No se va a detener hasta destruirnos.-dijo Gold negando con la cabeza, Emma estaba lista para protestar pero Gold continuo.-Se lo que la oscuridad logra en ti, te consume hasta que la aceptas y te rindes a ella. Y debo mencionar que el pirata no tardo más de dos segundos en aceptarla y aferrarse a ella.-siseo Gold torciendo el gesto con frustración, Emma no se contuvo más y golpeo sus puños contra la mesa, sobresaltando a todos y torciendo el gesto en una mueca de enojo.

-Te equivocas.-siseo Emma mirando a Gold desafiante.-Yo pude controlarme, no caí rendida a la oscuridad y sé que Hook puede hacer lo mismo, el podrá con esto.-dijo Emma seriamente, mirando a todos para tratar de convencerlos.-Solo debo encontrar la manera de acercarme a él y hablarle para que entienda por que hice esto.-dijo Emma respirando profundo para controlarse.

-¿Y mientras tanto que, Swan?-respondió Regina con una sonrisa irónica y destilando sarcasmo, mirando a Emma como si bromeara.- ¿Nos quedamos todos sentados y esperamos que con un par de besitos el Capitán Oscuridad vuelva a ser tu perrito faldero?-pregunto Regina mirándola con desdén y arrogancia, Emma tuvo que controlarse para no lanzarle un par de bolas de fuego. Solo se controló cuando Henry puso una mano sobre la suya para pedirle que tuviera paciencia.

-Lo único que deben hacer es mantenerse al margen de todo esto. Hook está molesto conmigo, yo fui la que lo puso en esta situación, así que encontrare la manera de que entre en razón.-dijo Emma tratando de sonar convincente, ignorando la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Regina, obviamente reprobando sus ideas. Emma se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la ventana, observo las calles vacías de Storybrooke.

-No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, Emma.-dijo David negando con la cabeza y mirando a hija que parecía ignorarlos a todos desde su lugar junto a la ventana.

-¿Al menos tienes un plan, Emma?-pregunto Bella desde su lugar junto a Gold, pero no recibió respuesta, Emma parecía concentrada en mirar las calles desiertas del pueblo.

-Supongo que al menos debemos tener un plan de respaldo.-dijo Regina levantándose de la mesa y mirando a todos.-Para que cuando el plan de Emma de besar a Hook y rogar que el amor lo transforme, no acabemos muertos todos.-dijo Regina acercándose a Emma, la rubia se había tensando ante sus palabras.-Tu sabes que lo que dijo Gold es verdad, Emma. Hook ya es el Oscuro, el decidió que así fuera, asumió la oscuridad y la hizo parte de él. El Capitán Oscuridad te amenazo... ¿Necesitas más pruebas para que te des cuenta que no es el mismo del que te enamoraste?-pregunto Regina en un tono más conciliador, Emma la miro en silencio.

-Tú no sabes lo que estás diciendo, Regina.-murmuro Emma sin mirarla, Regina no demostró reacción alguna.-Haz caso cuando te digo que no te involucres en esto y te mantengas alejada, no te salve para que te arriesgues mas.-ironizo Emma mirándola duramente, Regina arqueo las cejas y estuvo a punto de dar replica, pero Emma no le dio oportunidad. Regina le sostenía la mirada a Emma sin titubeos, ninguna pestañeaba, se habían olvidado de los demás y solo parecían centrarse en ellas, como si nadie más estuviera ahí.

-Nadie quiere que corras riesgos, Regina.-intervino Robín al levantarse de la mesa con cautela y mirando fijamente el intercambio entre las mujeres, acercándose a Regina con lentitud para apoyarla y en parte temiendo que Emma pudiera descontrolarse.

-Emma, somos tu familia, sabes muy bien que vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que recuperes a Killian.-dijo Blanca levantándose también y mirando a su hija.-Pero debes aceptar nuestra ayuda, todos estamos aquí por ti.-sentencio Blanca mirando a Emma.

-Lo se.-dijo Emma mientras bajaba la mirada y se alejaba de Regina.-Pero no quiero que nadie más salga lastimado.-dijo Emma mirándolos a todos con seriedad.-Pueden ayudarme a localizar a Killian, pero si algo llega a pasar...Si algo se complica deben dejar todo en mis manos y apartarse. ¿Entienden?-sentencio la Oscura mirándolos severa.-Solo yo lo detendré, si llego a saber algo más se los hare saber.-dijo Emma antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo negra, dejando a todos desconcertados.

-Supongo que eso es todo.-dijo David suspirando con frustración al acercarse a Blanca.-Al menos hemos dado un paso. Mañana comenzaremos a buscar a Hook.-dijo el príncipe mirando a los demás.-Por ahora será mejor que todos descansemos y mañana nos reunimos a primera hora en Grannys.-dijo David cruzándose de brazos, todos asintieron al estar de acuerdo.

-Henry, preferiría que pasaras la noche aquí.-dijo Regina deteniendo a su hijo, quien ya se estaba poniendo el abrigo para irse con ella.-Deberías quedarte con tus abuelos, al menos esta noche.-pidió Regina con una mano en el hombro de Henry, mirándolo cálidamente.

-Pero, mamá.-protesto Henry torciendo el gesto ante la idea de dejarla ir sola a la mansión y tener que quedarse con sus abuelos, iba a protestar aún más pero la mirada severa de su madre le hizo desistir de la idea.

-Pero nada.-replico Regina mirándolo sería.-Aquí estarás más seguro, yo puse un hechizo de sangre hace un tiempo y el pirata no podrá entrar, no te tocara. Yo debo volver a la mansión y buscar una manera de quitarle la maldita daga al ex Capitán delineador.-sentencio la Reina con una mirada amorosa para su hijo.

-Yo iré contigo, no quisiera dejarte ir sola.-dijo Robín mirando a Regina con preocupación, pero la alcaldesa negó con la cabeza.-Así Henry se quedara más tranquilo.-dijo Robín mirando a Henry con un gesto cómplice, ambos se preocupaban por ella.

-No, Robín.-negó Regina sin mucho ánimo.-Necesito estar sola para poder concentrarme en el próximo movimiento de Hook, necesito hacer algo.-dijo Regina con un gesto de frustración, haciendo que Robín torciera el gesto en un puchero que la hizo sonreír levemente. Regina se despidió de Henry con un beso y un abrazo, para después salir de la casa con Robín. Bella y Gold también se despidieron y se marcharon. Una vez fuera de la casa, todos tomaron su propio rumbo. Bella y Gold hacia la casa de empeño, mientras que Regina y Robín caminaban hacia el auto de la alcaldesa. Robín detuvo a Regina antes de que se marchara, la tomo de la cintura y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Realmente no me agrada la idea de que te quedes sola, Regina.-musito Robín torciendo el gesto preocupado, Regina le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras el arquero pasaba sus dedos por el rostro de su novia.

-Lo sé, pero necesito buscar una solución.-asintió la alcaldesa al tomar sus manos entre las suyas y darle un ligero apretón para calmarlo un poco, lo consiguió al ver que Robín sonreía levemente.-Además, sabes perfectamente que me puedo cuidar yo sola.-bromeo Regina sonriéndole, Robín arqueo las cejas y beso sus labios.

-Así que no hay manera de que te haga cambiar de idea y me dejes acompañarte.-murmuro Robín con un tono de protesta, Regina negó con la cabeza mientras jugaba con los botones de la chaqueta de Robín, quien no dejaba de sonreír al ver los pucheros que hacia su novia. Robín suspiro y tomo el rostro de Regina para besarla apasionadamente, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos oscuros de la Reina, hasta que ambos tuvieron que separarse para respirar.

-Debo irme.-murmuro Regina al apartarse de el para encaminarse a su auto, Robín sintió el impulso de no soltar su mano y retenerla contra su pecho pero no pudo hacerlo, Regina se soltó de él y se subió a su auto. El arqueo iba a esperar a verla marcharse pero Regina le hizo una señal para que él se marchara primero, Robín rodo los ojos con una sonrisa divertida y tuvo que ceder, dándole la última mirada a su novia que ya estaba dentro de su auto. Regina observo a Robín marcharse desde su mercedes, cuando lo vio desaparecer encendió el motor del auto para marcharse, pero tuvo que soltar el volante cuando sintió que una mano cubría su boca con fuerza y la hacía quedar inmóvil.

-Ahora nosotros vamos a dar un paseo, su Majestad.-murmuro una voz antes de que Regina cayera desmayada.

* * *

La mañana del día siguiente fue extrañamente tranquila, una tranquilidad que solo podía presagiar algo malo, y no tardaron mucho en percatarse de que así era. Los Charming se despertaron a primera hora para ir a Grannys como habían quedado la noche anterior. Henry fue el primero en levantarse esa mañana, por alguna razón no había podido pasar la noche tan tranquilo y sentía la necesidad de ver a su madre, quería ver a Regina pronto. Blanca y David decidieron hacer caso a su nieto y no tardaron en tomar a Neal y salir camino a Grannys, pero en cuanto pusieron un pie en la calle los temores de Henry se confirmaron al encontrar el mercedes de Regina estacionado frente a la casa de los Charming. Henry no se detuvo, arranco a correr hacia el auto.

-¡Es el auto de mamá!-grito Henry al correr hacia el auto de la alcaldesa, el chico sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a volverse cristalinos. David corrió detrás de su nieto, mientras Blanca los seguía con Neal en brazos.-Algo le paso a mi mamá.-murmuro Henry al ver que las llaves del auto estaban prendidas y sus pertenencias tiradas ahí, las lágrimas de Henry corrían por sus mejillas al abrir la puerta para examinarlo mejor.

-Tranquilo, Henry.-murmuro David paseando su mirada por el auto y tensándose al compartir el mismo pensamiento que su nieto, Regina nunca dejaba su auto así.-La encontraremos, tal vez solo sea un mal entendido y Regina esta en Grannys esperándonos con los demás.-dijo David tratando de sonar convincente al poner una mano sobre el hombro de Henry para calmarlo. Blanca se acercó a ellos y tuvo el mismo sentimiento de angustia que Henry.

-No, no, mi mamá no se fue anoche.-dijo Henry negando con la cabeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, discretamente David y Blanca compartieron una mirada, ambos iban a tratar de calmarlo y convencerlo de lo contrario cuando Henry se metió al auto para tomar algo del asiento de copiloto.

-¿Qué es eso, Henry?-pregunto Blanca mirándolo confusa, David también lo miraba expectante. Henry trago en seco y volvió a salir del auto con un pequeño papel en la mano, después de leerlo se lo dio a David, quien dejo que Blanca también lo leyera, ambos con el mismo gesto de temor que Henry.

-No puede estar pasando esto.-gruño David rodando los ojos y suspirando con frustración, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa que parecía a un paso de llorar y la otra mano sobre la espalda de Henry para reconfortarlo.

* * *

En Grannys ya todos estaban esperando a los Charming y a Regina, eran los únicos que faltaban por llegar. Emma, Robín, Gold, Bella, Ruby y la Abuelita estaban ahí esperándolos, todos sentados en una de las mesas más grandes esperando en silencio. Cuando la puerta del local se abrió todos se giraron a ver de quien se trataba, desconcertándose al ver a Henry entrar corriendo directo hacia Emma.

-¡Emma!- grito Henry casi sollozando, tomando por sorpresa a Emma que estaba más apartada y no dudo en abrazar a su hijo, consolándolo. La rubia miro a sus padres que estaban entrando y luego a su hijo de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucede, Henry?-pregunto Emma desconcertada por el estado del chico, quien no contesto. Las miradas de todos se debatían entre Henry y los Charming.

-Es Regina.-dijo Blanca con un gesto de preocupación mirando a Robín, eso basto para que Emma tragara en seco y que Robín se levantara alarmado, mirando a Blanca y David preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa con Regina? ¿Dónde está ella?-pregunto Robín tragando saliva y mirando a David y Blanca esperando una respuesta, desesperando a todos con su silencio.

-¿Robín, tu acompañaste a Regina a su casa anoche?-pregunto David al ver que Blanca no podía articular palabra sin querer sollozar, Robín frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, nada le estaba gustando su semblante.

-No, lo intente, le insistí en llevarla a la mansión pero ella no quiso, dijo que tenía que tratar de encontrar una solución y nos despedimos afuera de su casa…La acompañe hasta su auto.-dijo Robín casi sin respirar, notando como Blanca bajaba la mirada y David se tensaba aún más, el arquero comenzaba a desesperarse más.- ¿Qué ha pasado con Regina? ¡Dime!-exigió Robín mirando a David serio, obligándolo a respirar profundo antes de contestar.

-Esta mañana cuando salimos encontramos su auto afuera de la casa de los abuelos.-dijo Henry ya más calmado y mirando a Robín, quien estaba tan rígido que parecía haberse vuelto de piedra.-Esto estaba en el auto.-dijo Henry entregándole el pequeño papel a Emma, quien no tardo en leerlo.

"Esta vez la Reina no podrá ser salvada, ni siquiera por su Salvadora."

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Hook?-murmuro Emma tragando saliva y cerrando los ojos con rabia al arrugar el papel en sus manos, sus palabras habían sido escuchadas por todos, quienes ya se habían levantado de la mesa y la observaban confusos.

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto Robín alarmado y acercándose y tomando el papel de las manos de Emma, leyéndolo y confirmando sus temores.- ¿Qué quiere decir esto? ¿Por qué alguien desea lastimar a Regina?-pregunto el arquero confundido y mirando a Emma y a los demás con una expresión de preocupación. Nadie tenía una respuesta concreta, nadie más que Emma que podía imaginarse quien había sido y cuáles eran sus intenciones.

-Creo que ya todos sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta.-siseo Gold desde su asiento, con la mirada fija en Emma, había podido leer la nota desde el hombro de Robín-Se trata de quien amenazo a la Salvadora. ¿Cierto, Emma?-pregunto Gold mirando a Emma con una mirada severa, haciendo que Emma se tensara un poco y terminara asintiendo.

-¿Qué demonios quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Robín con los ojos cristalinos, mirando a Gold confuso, pero Gold no dijo más, su mirada estaba centrada en Emma.- ¿Por qué Hook va detrás de Regina si es a ti a quien odia?-pregunto Robín con los ojos encendidos por la rabia, acercándose a Emma, quien permaneció totalmente inexpresiva cuando Robín la tomo por la chaqueta y la acorralo contra la pared. Robín la miraba con enojo y con un par de lágrimas de frustración, mientras que Emma solo lo miraba seria y callada, todos los demás observaban sorprendidos la interacción entre ellos.

-Robín, sé que estas preocupado pero será mejor que te controles y que sueltes a Emma.-dijo David quien ya estaba detrás de él y con una mano en su espalda por si necesitaba intervenir. Robín tenía la mandíbula tensa y pareció meditar las palabras del príncipe.

-Has lo que dice, ladrón.-murmuro Emma sosteniéndole la mirada a Robín.-Recuerda que ahora no dudare en sacarte el corazón.-siseo Emma con un extraño desdén que nunca utilizaba, confundiendo al arqueo y haciendo que recapacitara y la soltara, girándose y secándose las lágrimas con su chaqueta.

-Lo lamento, Henry.-se disculpó Robín con una mano en el hombro de Henry, bajando la mirada. Henry asintió en silencio y tomo su mano para darle un ligero apretón. Emma se compuso la chaqueta y se acercó de nuevo a donde estaban todos mirándola, todos tratando de calmar la evidente tensión.

-¿Entonces si es Killian quien se llevó a Regina?-pregunto Bella mirando a Emma con duda, atreviéndose a formular la pregunta que rondaba la mente de todos.

-No es necesario que Emma lo diga.-intervino Ruby con un gesto.-Puedo sentir el olor de ese pirata en toda esa nota.-dijo la morena señalando la nota en manos de Robín, Emma aun miraba al arquero con arrogancia.

-Todos se mantendrán alejados, yo me voy a encargar a partir de aquí.-dijo Emma con una postura severa, mirando a todos los que estaban ahí, pero Robín negó con la cabeza.

-No, no puedo hacer eso.-se negó el arquero sosteniéndole la mirada a Emma.- ¿Cómo quieres que no haga nada cuando la mujer que amo está en peligro?-pregunto Robín retóricamente, Emma se tensó ante sus palabras.-No pienso hacer lo que la Oscura dice.-sentencio Robín con una postura firme.

-Has lo que quieras, Hood.-replico Emma con desdén.-Pero si interfieres y algo le pasa a Regina por tu estupidez…Te juro que te arranco la garganta.-amenazo Emma con fiereza, acercándose a Robín con pasos largos para intimidarlo, pero el ladrón permaneció en su lugar, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-¡Emma!-grito Blanca sorprendida con las palabras y la actitud de su hija, nunca habían visto a Emma actuar de esa manera.

-Si ese pirata le hace algo a Regina no será culpa mía.-replico Robín con dureza.-Yo no lo volví Oscuro, fuiste tú.-recordó el ladrón mirándola con frustración, Emma torció el gesto y contuvo sus ganas de golpearlo ahí mismo.

-¿Cómo sabemos que aún no le ha hecho algo?-murmuro Henry con los ojos cristalinos, refugiándose en los brazos de Blanca, quien lo estrecho para consolarlo. David cargaba a Neal.

-Henry, escúchame.-dijo Emma al acercarse a su hijo y tomarlo por los hombres para que la mirara.-Escucha bien, Hook no le hará daño a Regina. Primero lo mato antes de que lastime a tu madre.-sentencio Emma mirando a Henry con total seriedad, haciendo que todos le creyeran sin dudar. Como si las palabras de Emma lo hubieran llamado, una nube de humo negro apareció en medio de Grannys, dejando ver a Hook ahí. El Oscuro miraba a Emma con una sonrisa burlona y con un gesto de malicia, Emma de inmediato hizo que Henry se pusiera detrás de ella. Robín hizo lo mismo por el chico y lo hizo retroceder hasta quedar detrás de él, al menos en eso podía ayudar a Regina.

-Vaya, vaya…Así que ya están todos planeando el rescate de su Reina.-se burló Hook paseando su mirada por todos.- ¿Sabes algo, amor? Eso que acabas de decir es exactamente lo que deseaba escuchar.-siseo Hook acercándose a Emma con una mirada burlona, tensando a todos los demás.-Prefieres matarme para salvar a la Reina Malvada.-gruño Hook mirándola con resentimiento, Emma se tensó ante su cercanía y le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste, Killian?-gruño Emma mirándolo con furia, pero el pirata solo pudo sonreír aún más ante su desesperación, la miro mordazmente y se apartó de ella para tentarla.

-Aun nada, amor. Por ahora solo quería quitarte la máscara y terminar de aclarar mis dudas.-respondió Hook arqueando las cejas y mirando a Emma con odio, la rubia apretó los puños con impotencia.

-¿De qué demonios hablas, Hook?-pregunto Robín casi gruñendo al acercarse a él con paso firme y mirándolo amenazante.- ¿Dónde está Regina? ¿Qué le has hecho?-pregunto Robín con seriedad, ganándose solo las risas del Oscuro. Robín estuvo a un paso de tomar la espada de David y lanzarse contra Hook pero Emma se interpuso entre ambos.

-Ladrón, te comportas como yo lo hacía, alguna vez yo actué igual que tu.-recordó Hook con una sonrisa sarcástica, ganándose la mirada confusa de Robín.-Eres tan ingenuo que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, casi me das lastima.-siseo Hook mirando a Robín con seriedad.

-Killian.-lo llamo Emma con los dientes apretados, deseando que se detuviera.

-¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿Temes que todos se enteren de tu preciado secreto?-pregunto Hook con burla, ganándose la mirada de desprecio de Emma.-Cuando te jure destruir lo que más amabas iba totalmente en serio.-siseo Hook con arrogancia, Emma gruño y se acercó aún más al pirata.

-Sera mejor que cierres la boca y me digas que demonios le hiciste a Regina.-siseo Emma amenazante, Hook arqueo las cejas y sonrió burlonamente.

-Ya lo dije, Emma. La destruiré.-dijo Hook disfrutando el ver como el rostro de Emma comenzaba a tensarse.-Eso hare y al hacerlo tú también caerás, porque sabes muy bien que Regina es la culpable de todo esto, ella es la causa de que todo esto esté pasando. Tú y tú maldita manía de querer salvarla siempre nos ha llevado a esto, amor.-termino por reclamar Hook ya enfurecido. Emma estuvo a punto de responderle pero Hook no le dio tiempo. El pirata se esfumo en medio de una nube de humo negro, dejando a todos desconcertados y sumidos en un total silencio.

-¿Qué fue lo que quiso decir con eso?-pregunto la Abuelita dejando sobre la mesa su ballesta cargada, todos se preguntaban lo mismo pero todos estaban callados. Emma estaba tensa aun. Robín la miraba callado y desconcertado, tratando de encontrarle un sentido a las palabras de Hook.

-No me importa lo que quiso decir, solo importa salvar a Regina.-dijo Robín saliendo de sus pensamientos y pasándose una mano por el cabello, el arquero vio la espada de David y la tomo sin preguntar, decidido a hacer algo.

-Solo vas a empeorar las cosas, Hood.-murmuro Emma mirándolo seria, Robín la miro con desesperación en los ojos.-Yo puedo ayudarla, si no te entrometes y lo echas todo a perder.-añadió Emma señalando la espada en manos de Robín, quien estaba tan tenso que parecía haberse vuelto una estatua.

-No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, no quiero que la lastimen.-gruño Robín negándose a la idea de ceder y dejar todo en manos de Emma, necesitaba hacer algo. Emma negó con la cabeza y lo miro severa.

-Robín, tal vez Emma tiene razón.-intervino Henry acercándose al ladrón.-Si es la mejor oportunidad para mamá deberíamos dejar que Emma la ayude.-dijo el chico mirando a Robín con los ojos cristalinos, el arquero respiro profundo y dejo caer la espada, tomando la mano de Henry y poniendo su otra mano sobre el hombro del chico.-Mamá estará bien, Emma la ayudara.-aseguro Henry mirando a Emma con confianza, Emma asintió en silencio.

-De acuerdo.-murmuro Robín casi sin voz, Emma no espero más intervenciones y con un movimiento de muñeca desapareció también en una nube de humo negro, dejando a todos preocupados.

-¿Alguien entiende algo?-pregunto David frunciendo el ceño ante su confusión, nadie respondió. Henry tomo asiento en la mesa para darle un respiro a Robín. El arquero cerró los ojos para contener sus lágrimas y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la barra. Robín no podía sacar de su mente las palabras de Hook, lo que quería decir, todo lo que dijo parecía tener un significado doble, algo oculto solo para Emma. Robín comenzó a pensar más acerca de ello…"Destruiré lo que más amas"…El arquero no tardó mucho en conectar todos los puntos. Emma se había sacrificado por Regina, después de que él lo había intentado y había fallado. Emma había tomado la Oscuridad para ella con tal de salvar a Regina, después le dio su daga, una y otra vez esas imágenes ocupaban la mente de Robín.

-Ella la ama.-dijo Robín en voz alta sin darse cuenta, haciendo que todos lo miraran confundidos para que comenzaba a explicar a qué se refería, pero Robín no tenia deseos de contestar. Emma Swan amaba a Regina y por eso Hook iba a lastimarla, por venganza, por celos. Robín sintió que todo le daba vueltas y decidió ignorar las miradas de los demás, quedándose en silencio de nuevo.

* * *

Hook apareció en una nube de humo negra frente a los muelles de Storybrooke, frente a su amado mar, siempre le había gustado la vista de ese lugar. A pesar de ser el Oscuro, Killian seguía sintiendo el deseo de navegar, el gusto por los barcos…Sentía las ganas de perderse en los mil mares...Hook respiro profundo y se encamino a la fábrica abandonada que estaba justo frente a él. El Oscuro entro a su escondite sin mucha prisa y sonrió divertido al ver a su rehén ahí. La bella Reina estaba desmayada en el piso de aquel frio lugar, el pirata le había puesto unas cadenas que perforaban una de sus muñecas y en la otra la pulsera de Peter Pan para neutralizar la magia. Hook sonrió al imaginar lo que Regina iba a sufrir cuando despertara, pero aún más disfrutaba al imaginar la reacción de Emma y su sufrimiento al encontrar el cuerpo de la ex Reina Malvada…Hook se acercó con lentitud a donde yacía Regina y se agacho hasta quedar a su altura, permitiéndose recorrer el cuerpo de la Reina con detenimiento, pasando su garfio por el rostro de la alcaldesa.

-Ya es hora de despertar, majestad.-murmuro Hook con una voz suave y armoniosa, tan dulce que se mezclaba con lo irreal. Regina comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, tratando de ignorar el dolor en su muñeca, mirando el lugar con desconcierto y sintiendo escalofríos al sentir el frio garfio que ahora bajaba por su cuello. Regina miro a Hook y de inmediato recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. El pirata sonrió al ver a la Reina ya despierta.-Buenos días. ¿Cómo ha dormido nuestra querida Reina?-pregunto Hook con una sonrisa que destilaba sarcasmo, Regina se incorporó alejándose de él.

-¿Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo, pirata?-pregunto Regina con una mirada asesina hacia él, Hook arqueo las cejas y volvió a acercarse a ella. La alcaldesa trato de mantenerse tan firme como podía, tratando de no demostrarse débil.

-Saborear la comida, mi Reina.-ironizo Hook arqueando las cejas y acercándose a Regina, hasta sujetarla de la cintura y sentándose sobre las caderas de Regina, acortando la distancia entre ellos y tensándola ante su cercanía. Regina levanto la mirada y observo esos ojos que ahora se tornaban casi negros.- ¿Sabes, Regina? Deberíamos recordar viejos tiempos.-murmuro Hook mirando descaradamente el escote de la reina tan cerca de él, pasando su garfio por su pecho para torturarla.-Como cuando eras la Reina Malvada y solías jugar conmigo, tentarme, seduciéndome un par de veces…-susurraba Hook haciendo a Regina tumbarse sobre el piso y poniéndose sobre ella, Regina trato de apartarlo pero la mano de Hook se posó en su rostro para detenerla, manteniéndola cerca de él y totalmente quieta.

-Sea lo que sea que pretendas hacer aun tienes tiempo de detenerte, Killian.-musito Regina sosteniéndole la mirada, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Hook parecía disfrutar el deslizar su mano por todo su cuerpo con la intención de inquietarla.-Tú no eres esto.-recordó Regina tratando de convencerlo.-Sabes que a pesar de todo, yo jamás te he herido…-decía Regina tratando de soltarse de él, pero el Oscuro era más fuerte que ella.

-En eso te equivocas, y mucho, Majestad.-replico Hook mirándola fijamente a los ojos, desconcertando a Regina.-Es tu culpa que todo esto esté pasando.-sentencio Hook mirándola desafiante.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Hook?-pregunto Regina con un gesto de pocos amigos y desconcierto.

-Tal vez lo niegas o tal vez aun no te das cuenta pero yo si.-murmuro Hook a escasos milímetros de ella.-La amas, tú también la amas… ¿O no, Majestad?-pregunto Hook con desprecio, dejando muda a la reina, su silencio solo parecía confirmar las palabras del Oscuro, haciéndolo enfurecer. Hook uso su única mano para ejercer presión contra el cuello de Regina, haciéndola soltar un gemido de dolor cuando sus dedos comenzaron a perforar su cuello.

-No te entiendo, Hook.-gimió Regina tratando de respirar.- ¿Qué estas insinuando?-pregunto Regina cuando Hook la soltó de golpe, solo para levantar su mano con ira y estamparla contra la mejilla de la Reina, haciendo que esta soltara un grito de dolor al ser tomada por sorpresa. Regina volteo su rostro adolorido para observar a Hook y pudo notar que un poco de sangre corría por la orilla de sus labios.

-¡Que ella te ama! ¡Emma te ama, maldita sea!-grito Hook como si las palabras ardieran al pronunciarlas, Regina lo miraba sorprendida.-Y yo sé perfectamente bien que es mutuo, ni si siquiera intentes negarlo, Majestad.-gruño Hook mirándola con enojo, Regina intento hablar pero Hook uso su mano para sujetar la muñeca libre de Regina, la otra estaba encadenada.-¿Si no es así, como explicas que Emma se ha sacrificado por ti más veces de las que puedo recordar?-pregunto Hook poniendo más presión sobre ella.-¿Sabes que le dijo a tu hijo esta mañana? Que prefería matarme que dejar que te hiciera daño. Emma prefiere matarme que dejar que te toque.-siseo Hook mirando los labios rojos de Regina, notando como ella se tensaba. Regina trato de desviar su rostro pero Hook la tomo de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.-Pero está equivocada en eso, porque ahora…Emma no podrá salvarte de lo que voy a hacerte.-sonrió Hook con malicia y descaro al mirarla. Regina pudo leer sus intenciones, el pirata se lanzó contra ella y beso sus labios con furia, mordiendo su labio inferior. Regina tardo unos segundos en reaccionar a lo que sucedía, en comprender que Hook la estaba besando, en darse cuenta de que la mano del Oscuro estaba jugueteando con sus cabellos y cada vez estaba más sobre ella. Regina sintió aún más escalofríos cuando Hook dejo de jugar con su cabello y su mano comenzó a deslizarse por todo su cuerpo…Hook uso su garfio para rasgar parte del vestido de Regina, liberando sus piernas. La reina no dejaba de tratar de pelar, forcejeando para zafarse y quitarse de encima al Oscuro. Hook no parecía inmutarse por sus intentos de pararlo, estaba más concentrado besando los labios de Regina con desesperación, disfrutando de su sabor, hasta que la reina mordió el labio del pirata haciéndolo gruñir de dolor, apartándose momentáneamente al sentir el sabor de su sangre en su boca, golpeando a Regina una vez más en el rostro.

-Mientras más te resistas más dolerá.-dijo Hook entre dientes mientras volvía a ponerse sobre ella, ahogando los gritos de Regina con besos fugaces para después besar y morder el cuello de la Reina con desesperación. Hook comenzaba a besar otras partes del cuerpo de Regina. La reina no podía más que cerrar los ojos y tratar de forcejar contra él, no podía evitar que su mente comenzaba a viajar al momento en que solo tenía 18 años y el Rey Leopold, el Rey al que todos amaban la tocaba como lo hacía el pirata ahora. Hook estaba más concentrado besando el cuello de Regina cuando noto como la reina se había quedado paralizada…El Oscuro dejo de besar su cuello y comenzó a acercarse a las piernas de Regina, haciendo que ella reaccionara poniendo ambas manos en el pecho del pirata para detenerlo.

-¡Basta, Leopold! ¡Detente, por favor!-grito Regina con los ojos cerrados y aun temblando, Hook la miro confuso y comprendió que la estaba haciendo revivir uno de sus peores traumas. El Oscuro sonrió con más satisfacción.

-Así que este es otro de tus secretos. ¿El amado Rey Leopold te tocaba así, Regina?-pregunto Hook sonriendo y haciendo énfasis con sus manos en ella, sujetando sus piernas.-No te preocupes, amor, yo tengo mucho mejor cuerpo que el.-ironizo Hook antes de volver a besarla intensamente, pero esta vez algo lo lanzo lejos de ella, haciendo que Hook se estrellara contra la pared y cayera violentamente contra el suelo.

* * *

Emma había aparecido en su casa, la rubia necesitaba estar sola y pensar en que haría. Emma caminaba por toda la sala, dando vueltas sin llegar a algo concreto, pensando en donde demonios podría estar Hook, pero aún más importante, en donde tenía a Regina. La rubia pensó en todas las posibilidades hasta que logro llegar a una conclusión. El mar. Hook amaba el mar, si él tenía que buscar un lugar tenía que ser cercano al mar….El imbécil la llevaría al mar, pensó Emma, y por instinto con un movimiento de muñeca apareció en los muelles de Storybrooke. Emma miro todo a su alrededor con atención, tratando de captar algún indicio o detalle que le diera la pista que necesitaba…Hasta que la escucho. Ese grito que hizo que la sangre de Emma Swan se congelara y que su corazón dejara de latir. Conocía ese grito, conocía esa voz…Solamente podía ser ella, Regina.

-Regina.-murmuro Emma casi palideciendo, sin perder tiempo corrió a la fábrica en busca del lugar de donde provenían esos gritos. Emma no tardo en encontrarlos y lo que vio casi la paralizo. Hook estaba sobre Regina, quien tenía buena parte de su vestido roto, la mano del pirata se deslizaba por el cuerpo de la reina mientras la besaba en los labios con furia. Emma no pensó, en un arranque hizo que Hook saliera volando contra la pared y cayera en el suelo. Emma corrió hacia Regina y se dejó caer junto a ella, la reina volvió a forcejear pero Emma sujeto su rostro obligándola a mirarla.

-Hey, Regina, soy yo.-murmuro Emma tratando de tranquilizarla, que dejara de temblar y poner resistencia.-Soy Emma.-dijo la rubia mirándola con desesperación al ver su estado, Regina dejo de oponerse y pareció calmarse un poco cuando Emma paso sus dedos por el cabello de la morena.-Estoy aquí, tranquila.-musito Emma sonriéndole dulcemente, Regina asintió al darse cuenta de que estaba ahí. Emma miro las cadenas que ataban a la reina y con un simple movimiento las hizo desaparecer, liberándola.

-¡Emma!-murmuro Regina aliviada y lanzándose a la rubia, aferrándose a abrazarla tan fuerte como podía. Emma se sorprendió con la muestra de afecto, tensando al inicio pero no tardó en reaccionar y pasar sus brazos alrededor de Regina, estrechándola tan fuerte como podía. Regina sollozaba, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Emma, mientras Emma la acariciaba tiernamente…Hasta que un par de aplausos hicieron eco en la fábrica, interrumpiendo el abrazo de las dos mujeres, Hook ya había reaccionado y caminaba junto delante de ellas con una sonrisa que ambas mujeres odiaban.

-¡Esto es verdaderamente único!-rio Hook con sarcasmo, mirándolas con desprecio y rabia.- ¡La Reina Malvada y la ex Salvadora, actual Oscuro compartiendo un bello abrazo de reencuentro!-ironizo Hook con una mueca de burla, mirando a Regina y Emma desde un par de pasos de distancia. Emma torció el gesto y con un movimiento de muñeca hizo que el atuendo de Regina volviera a su estado original, para después liberarla de la pulsera de Peter Pan, devolviéndole su magia a la Reina.

-No tienes una idea de lo que voy a disfrutar esto, Capitán Oscuridad.-siseo Regina sonriendo maliciosamente al conjurar una bola de fuego que lanzo contra Hook, pero el pirata la esquivo al desaparecer y aparecer al otro extremo de la habitación. Emma se puso al lado de Regina, ambas mirando al pirata sonreírles con maldad. Hook conjuro un par de hechizos que hizo que un rayo de magia negra saliera contra Regina, la Reina alcanzo a conjurar otro hechizo en su defensa y su magia choco contra la de Hook. Una ráfaga de magia negra que comenzaba a luchar contra la magia blanca que desprendió Regina para sorpresa suya y de Hook. Emma sonrió al ver que Regina estaba dando digna batalla al Oscuro, intento entrar a ayudarla y desarmar a Hook con magia pero al hacerlo la magia negra de ella se combinaba con la del pirata y eso solo hacía que Regina tuviera que poner más esfuerzo para detenerlo, así que Emma tuvo que desistir y solo pudo observar como Regina y Hook parecían concentrados en derrotar al otro por su propia supervivencia.

* * *

Robín había tenido que salir de Grannys prácticamente huyendo para poder evitar responder las preguntas de los demás, quienes al escucharlo decir "Ella la ama" habían tratado de hacer que compartiera su teoría y el no deseaba hacerlo, su honor no le permitía divulgar los sentimientos de otras personas sin su consentimiento. El ladrón comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, Roland estaba seguro con las hadas y los hombres de su campamento y en su mente aun resonaban todas las piezas del recién descubierto rompecabezas. Sin darse cuenta Robín estaba cerca al muelle de Storybrooke, "una vez ladrón, siempre serás ladrón" había pensado que lo mismo podía aplicarse a Hook…Robín se detuvo un segundo a mirar el lugar cuando escucho varios ruidos que provenían de la fábrica abandonada cerca de ahí. Robín no dudo en tomar su celular y dar aviso a David. No pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando todos estaban ahí.

-Creo que el ladrón tiene razón. Aquí hay magia, demasiada.-dijo Gold al llegar junto a Bella, Ruby, Henry y los Charming, habían dejado a Neal con la Abuelita. Las palabras de Gold bastaron para que Robín y David salieran corriendo hacia la fábrica, seguidos de los demás. No les tomo mucho encontrar el origen de tanto ruido, pero sin duda se sorprendieron al ver aquella escena. Regina estaba resistiendo la magia oscura de Hook con su propia magia blanca, el Oscuro parecía dispuesto a tardar lo que fuera necesario con tal de destruir a Regina, pero la Reina también se mostraba fuerte y le daba más batalla de la que se pudiera pensar. Emma observaba todo con impotencia al no poder ayudar a Regina, su magia también era negra y jugaba en contra de ellas. Gold observaba todo desde la entrada, a su lado Bella tenía una mueca igual a la de los Charming ante la idea de que Emma saliera herida, Gold noto que Regina estaba usando todo su empeño y magia en resistirse al Oscuro y tuvo que darle crédito, la había entrenado bastante bien en sus años de Reina. Emma desvió su mirada de Regina y Hook un momento al notar la presencia de los demás, Gold noto que Regina no aguantaría mucho más contra el poder de todos los Oscuros que había en Hook, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Emma cruzo su mirada con la de Gold y eso basto para que Gold sacara la espada Excalibur y la lanzara a la rubia, para sorpresa de todos. Gold se la había logrado quitar a Hook durante su duelo en el Jolly Roger. Emma tomo la espada sin detenerse a mirar a su familia y sujetándola con fuerza se apareció al lado de Hook y al ver sus ojos volverse negros no lo pensó más. Emma tomo con fuerza Excalibur y sin titubeos al ver la vida de Regina en peligro, ataco a Hook con la espada, haciéndolo bajar las manos y detener su magia negra, viéndolo derrumbarse en el suelo y desaparecer como si se tratara solo de una ilusión. Cuando Hook absorbió toda la oscuridad y se desvaneció con ella, Emma regreso a ser la Salvadora, su atuendo cambio. Emma alzo la mirada hacia Regina y la vio un poco débil después de tanto, pero seguía manteniéndose en pie. Regina sonrió al ver lo que Emma había hecho por ella, le había salvado la vida. Emma corrió hacia la Reina, mientras que Regina también se dirigió a ella, ambas fundiéndose en un abrazo que dejaba ver sus sentimientos por la otra, un abrazo lleno de alivio. Ambas se dejaron caer de rodillas, Regina llevo sus manos al rostro de Emma para mirarla a los ojos.

-Eres una completa idiota, Emma Swan.-dijo Regina con una sonrisa llena de alivio, haciendo reír a Emma, quien se volvió a lanzar a sus brazos, abrazándola tan fuerte como pudo.

-¡Mamá!-grito Henry al ver que no había peligro cerca y podía acercarse a ellas, olvidándose de que no iba solo y dejándose caer al lado de ellas. Emma y Regina sonrieron y recibieron a Henry en su abrazo, aferrándose a él y el a ellas. Todos los demás los observaban con una sonrisa en el rostro, aliviada y contenta de ver a Emma y Regina a salvo.

-Regina-la llamo Robín sonriendo aliviado al ver a la Reina fuera de peligro, el arquero corrió a ella cuando la vio ponerse de pie y la abrazo fuertemente. Emma los miro y tuvo que apartar la mirada, enfocándose en Henry. Regina sonrió ante el abrazo de Robín, podía sentir la preocupación del arquero por ella. Robín tomo el rostro de Regina en sus manos y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, obligando a Emma a tragar en seco y tener que fingir una sonrisa para su madre que la estaba abrazando junto a su padre. Regina se separó sutilmente del beso de Robín y miro a Emma, noto su mirada triste.

-No, yo…no puedo hacer esto, Robín.-murmuro Regina negando con la cabeza al apartarse del arquero sutilmente, dejándolo confundido.-Si no lo hago ahora, yo…No podemos seguir, debemos terminar.-dijo Regina mirándolo a los ojos, notando como lo dejaba mudo, tomándolo por sorpresa, al igual que pudo notar que casi se le desencajaba la mandíbula a Blanca, y como Emma no podía contener una sutil sonrisa de esperanza.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Robín mirándola desconcertado, puso sus manos en el rostro de Regina para mirarla fijamente.-Regina te acabo de recuperar. ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que de una noche a otra cambies tu manera de pensar?-pregunto Robín confundido.

-Yo solo no puedo seguir haciéndolo.-dijo Regina con un tono suave, Robín la miro con tristeza.-No puedo seguir negando lo que siento y lastimar a más gente, te prometo que si lo deseas después hablaremos, pero ahora solo quiero abrazar a mi hijo.-dijo Regina, Robín trago saliva, todo encajaba en su mente ahora.

-Solo necesito saber algo.-dijo Robín tomando las manos de Regina entre las suyas y mirándola fijamente.-Tu… ¿De verdad la amas?-pregunto Robín al acercarse a ella y abrazarla para que nadie más los escuchara. Regina no quiso decir nada, solo fue necesario que ella asintiera para que el ladrón comprendiera que su final feliz no era a su lado, que el final feliz de Regina era Emma Swan.

* * *

Después del shock inicial y de que todos prácticamente consumieran a Regina y Emma en varios abrazos, sobre todo Blanca, tomaron su rumbo hacia Grannys para celebrar que ya no había mas peligro sobre Storybrooke. Ruby, la Abuelita, Bella, Gold, David, Blanca, Henry, Emma y Regina habían decidido cenar ahí para celebrar. Robín se había despedido de Regina, había aceptado que no lo amaba pero tampoco le resultaba sencillo el verla con otra persona, habían quedado como buenos amigos, sobre todo porque Roland adoraba a Regina y el arquero sentía un cariño especial por Henry, así que el decidió marcharse a su campamento y dejar que todos disfrutaran de su celebración. Emma y Regina habían convivido con todos por un buen rato, hasta que Emma se excusó un momento y salió de Grannys para tomar asiento en una de las bancas de afuera, mirando algún punto fijo en la calle, perdida en sus pensamientos. Regina noto la ausencia de Emma y después de darle un beso a Henry salió de Grannys para ver que sucedía con la rubia. Regina salió de Grannys y en silencio tomo asiento al lado de Emma, sorprendiéndola un poco.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Regina mirándola fijamente, Emma asintió pero Regina le dio una mirada de no creerle nada.- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Regina mirándola cálidamente, Emma respiro profundo y se centró en ella, mirando sus ojos.

-Aunque no lo creas estoy feliz por todo.-admitió Emma encogiéndose de hombros con una discreta sonrisa, haciendo sonreír a Regina también.-Pero también es verdad que no quería que Hook acabara de esa manera.-confeso Emma desviando su mirada.-No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, de solo pensar que trato de lastimarte.-siseo Emma tensándose ante el recuerdo, Regina la reconforto al poner su mano sobre la de ella.

-Lo sé, pero Hook ya se había entregado por completo a la oscuridad, no quiso dejar que lo ayudáramos, no había nada que pudieras hacer, Emma.-dijo Regina dándole un ligero apretón en su mano, Emma asintió y la miro fijamente.-Ahora lo importante es que las dos estamos a salvo.-sonrió Regina dulcemente, Emma asintió y se dejó perder en los ojos profundos de la Reina. Emma no pensó mas, llevo su mano al rosto de Regina, dejando que sus dedos se enredaran en los cabellos oscuros de la Reina y beso sus labios suavemente. Un beso suave y lento que dejo ver todo lo que sentían, mientras sus dedos se enlazaban de nuevo, un beso que se intensifico para gusto de ambas y sorpresa de todos los demás que miraban desde Grannys.

-¡Lo sabía!-grito Ruby desde la ventana dentro de Grannys, sonriendo ampliamente con satisfacción al ver a su amiga besando a la alcaldesa. Los rostros de todos eran distintos, Blanca y David habían palidecido y parecían a punto de desmayarse de la sorpresa de ver a su hija besando tan intensamente a la Reina. Gold permanecía tan inexpresivo como siempre, aunque en el fondo ya se había imaginado algo así, las miradas entre ellas lo habían hecho sospechar y Henry sonreía felizmente.

-Recuérdame jamás volver a hacer apuestas contigo, Ruby.-se lamentó Bella rodando los ojos al depositar un billete en las manos de su amiga, quien lo recibió con una feliz sonrisa de vitoria, haciendo a Bella sonreír también, Emma y Regina habían sido el tema de más de una plática entre ellas y ahora confirmaban sus sospechas.

-Esto definitivamente no lo veía venir.-murmuro Blanca aun en estado de shock, aferrada a su marido para no caer desmayada en cualquier momento.- ¿En qué momento paso?-pregunto Blanca sin terminar de creérselo.

-No tengo idea.-respondió David con la boca abierta y sosteniendo a Blanca, temiendo que su mujer se desmayara.-Jamás lo hubiera pensado.-dijo el príncipe aun atónito ante la imagen de su hija y la alcaldesa besándose.

-Supongo que hemos descubierto que la Reina si tenía un final feliz.-dijo Gold disfrutando el ver a los Charming al borde de un ataque cardiaco.-Parece que el final feliz de la Reina y la Salvadora es estar juntas.-dijo Gold cruzándose de brazos y arqueando las cejas, sonriéndole a Bella con complicidad.

-Ahora si vamos a ser una familia de verdad.-sonrió Henry ampliamente, la idea de tener a sus dos madres juntas era maravillosa para él. Henry le dio una mirada a sus abuelos, quienes parecían haber recuperado el color en su rostro, sabía que no se iban a oponer, quizá les llevaría tiempo acostumbrarse pero terminarían haciéndolo. Mientras, afuera de Grannys, Regina y Emma se separaron a falta de oxígeno pero sus manos seguían entrelazadas y sus rostros a escasos milímetros de distancia.

-Sabía que tú también me amabas, solo que eras demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo.-dijo Emma con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, haciendo que Regina sonriera divertida y arqueara las cejas en un gesto juguetón.

-No te di las gracias por salvarme la vida, señorita Swan.-dijo Regina con un gesto coqueto, haciendo que Emma torciera el gesto y gimiera de descontento.

-Regina, sabes que odio cuando me…-Emma no pudo terminar de hablar a causa de que Regina ahogo sus palabras con otro beso, la rubia fue interrumpida por unos dulces y rojos labios presionando sobre los suyos. Ambas suspiraron con ese beso y no pudieron evitar sonreír. Regina se levantó y tendió su mano hacia Emma, invitándola a seguirla hacia Grannys. Emma arqueo las cejas y no dudo en tomar la mano de la reina, ambas entraron a Grannys y notaron las reacciones diferentes en todos, iba a ser una noche divertida, estaban juntas y disfrutarían de su compañía mientras estaban con sus seres queridos, bueno, Regina no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de provocarle un infarto a los Charming, pero fuera de eso, iban a pasarla muy bien. Emma y Regina sabían que había mucho de qué hablar y que aclarar entre ellas pero por ahora, pasar una velada con la gente que querían era más que suficiente.


End file.
